chapter 2
by awesomedawesome
Summary: sequel to ppgz butch and buttercup one thousand dark spirits
1. Chapter 1

the powerpuff girls butch and buttercup love of a thousand dark spirits disclaimer;i do not own bleach or related characters or powerpuf girls z or related characters.

buttercup's pov

it was monday evening. my name is kaoru, most people now me as buttercup though. Anywasit was monday evening when my belt

suddenly started beeping and that means there's trouble in tokyo. I transformed in buttercup and flew to the park with my

friends nown as miyak(aka bubbles) and momoko (nown as blossom). We quikly flew to the park and there we saw brick, boomer,

and butch. Butch though was carried by boomer. I said what are you bozoes doing, Brick just said look we need your help, i

think butch is dying please help him we will do anything. Me and my friends looked at eachother and huddled together.

blossom said that this could be a trap, but bubbles said that butch did look sick and we should help them, then they looked

at me and asked me what i think, before i could say anything butch said please...i...need..help..please. we looked at

each other then blossom said fine we will help you. we flew them to the proffesor's lab and he examined butch. Suddenly the proffesor said that butch's light and dark lights were fighting inside if him. then suddenly butch's arua turned a gray

color and then the proffesor said that the only way butch will be ok is if butch goes to his inner world and fight his own

darkness. butch just stood there his light and dark were clashing around inside of just stood there for a few minutes and said fine i'll do it for brick and boomer and for all of my love professor just handed him a helment

with some cords connected to it and told butch to put it on and go to sleep, once your asleep you will see a dark figure

of your self, inorder to beat it never believe what is says and never give up or you'll turn into a dark monster, while

your fighting him he will have complete control over your body, the girls will have to fight you while your fighting him.

i think butch new that he might hurt someone. butch stood there for a little while looking at the helment before turning

to his broththers and then me and my sisters, for some reason i think he was mostly looking at me. he jst stood there

until he looked at the proffesor and said fine but make sure i dont kill anyone. he then put on the helment and the

proffesror took him in the traing room and told that one of us will have to fight him one on one for a half hour

said he would go first but the proffesr said you don't have any powers and you might die while brick just responded with a

smerk and said are you sure i font have any powers, the professor just said fine but be careful. brick went into the room

and suddenly butch woke up and atacked butch but his eyes were different, his ireues waswas black and his pupil was yellow

they looked so full of hatred that they made me buttercup the strongest ppgz scared, my hands were shaking and i started

twiching with fear, blossom saw this and said that everything will be fine so don't get so shooken up. i stoped and the

professor pulled down a monitor screen and said we will be able to monitor butch in his inner world through the screen.

A/N next chapter will be all about butch fighting his dark self in his inner world and the next chapters will be about butch's brothers and ppgz fighting him. thank you and good night. 


	2. Chapter 2

the powerpuff girls butch and buttercup love of a thousand dark spirits disclaimer;i do not own bleach or related characters or powerpuf girls z or related characters.

buttercup's pov

it was monday evening. my name is kaoru, most people now me as buttercup though. Anywasit was monday evening when my belt

suddenly started beeping and that means there's trouble in tokyo. I transformed in buttercup and flew to the park with my

friends nown as miyak(aka bubbles) and momoko (nown as blossom). We quikly flew to the park and there we saw brick, boomer,

and butch. Butch though was carried by boomer. I said what are you bozoes doing, Brick just said look we need your help, i

think butch is dying please help him we will do anything. Me and my friends looked at eachother and huddled together.

blossom said that this could be a trap, but bubbles said that butch did look sick and we should help them, then they looked

at me and asked me what i think, before i could say anything butch said please...i...need..help..please. we looked at

each other then blossom said fine we will help you. we flew them to the proffesor's lab and he examined butch. Suddenly the proffesor said that butch's light and dark lights were fighting inside if him. then suddenly butch's arua turned a gray

color and then the proffesor said that the only way butch will be ok is if butch goes to his inner world and fight his own

darkness. butch just stood there his light and dark were clashing around inside of just stood there for a few minutes and said fine i'll do it for brick and boomer and for all of my love professor just handed him a helment

with some cords connected to it and told butch to put it on and go to sleep, once your asleep you will see a dark figure

of your self, inorder to beat it never believe what is says and never give up or you'll turn into a dark monster, while

your fighting him he will have complete control over your body, the girls will have to fight you while your fighting him.

i think butch new that he might hurt someone. butch stood there for a little while looking at the helment before turning

to his broththers and then me and my sisters, for some reason i think he was mostly looking at me. he jst stood there

until he looked at the proffesor and said fine but make sure i dont kill anyone. he then put on the helment and the

proffesror took him in the traing room and told that one of us will have to fight him one on one for a half hour

said he would go first but the proffesr said you don't have any powers and you might die while brick just responded with a

smerk and said are you sure i font have any powers, the professor just said fine but be careful. brick went into the room

and suddenly butch woke up and atacked butch but his eyes were different, his ireues waswas black and his pupil was yellow

they looked so full of hatred that they made me buttercup the strongest ppgz scared, my hands were shaking and i started

twiching with fear, blossom saw this and said that everything will be fine so don't get so shooken up. i stoped and the

professor pulled down a monitor screen and said we will be able to monitor butch in his inner world through the screen.

A/N next chapter will be all about butch fighting his dark self in his inner world and the next chapters will be about butch's brothers and ppgz fighting him. thank you and good night. 


End file.
